The invention relates to a security device for a window handle or door handle to prevent unauthorized actuation of the handle of the window or door. The security device comprises a cover that covers or encloses the handle and a lock that detachably secures the cover on the handle.
Nowadays, it is customary to door handles or window handles provided with an integrated cylinder lock offer as a break-in protection and/or child safety. However, if the existing handle for the window or door is not to be exchanged or cannot be exchanged for a lockable one, additional blocking devices must be employed.
For example, CH 689 871 A5 discloses a security device of an armored door of shelters wherein a removable cover as well as the handle itself are penetrated by a closure part that is locked subsequently on the exterior of the cover by means of a separate lock. The configuration, as a result of its use for armored doors, is massive and heavy and relatively complex. Its use in connection with doors or windows of living spaces is not practical because there are at least three separate individual parts, i.e., the cover, the closure part, and the armored lock, that are lying around when the device is not in use.
DE 195 17 833 C1 discloses securing a handle for doors or windows against unauthorized actuation by means of two cover caps that are matched by means of adjusting screws to the height of the handle and are secured by the screws and, if desired, can be locked by a cylinder lock. The adaptation and fixation of this device is also complex. Also, there are again several parts that must be stowed away when the device is not in use.
In practice, it has been found that there is a need for handle-mounted security devices particularly for so-called flat handles that are used, for example, in connection with folding door/window systems where folding of the individual door/window elements and their minimal spacing in the folded state does not allow for the use of door or window handles of regular size/height. Usually, such flat handles also do not permit installation of locks directly in the handles as is possible in regular closeable or lockable door or window handles. For securing such flat handles, up to now the prior art has not arrived at any solution that does not only fulfill the security aspect but is also visually unobtrusive.